Vida de pobre
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: ¿Qué tenía de bueno el tonto Kioto? Sus amigos estaban lejos, sus padres mucho más. Ahora era ella contra el mundo, viviendo un sueño que no era el suyo. Estaba sola en un nuevo departamento, sin ningún mueble y sin un príncipe ricachón que la sacara de pobre. / Leve Mimato, pero Mimato al final de cuentas. /


**Notas de autor**: Fic basado en la triste realidad de una amiga, que es pobre pero sigue siendo bonita. Siento mucho tomar tu sufrimiento como objeto del fic. Pero, sé un buen pokemon. xDDD  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. La historia tampoco (?)

* * *

**VIDA DE POBRE**

* * *

Trató de convencerse todo el camino; dejar su vida en Nueva York no era tan malo. Kioto tenía lo suyo y, francamente, tenía sus ventajas vivir sola y muy lejos de sus padres. Una de ellas era: podía llegar a su casa a la hora que quisiera.

Perdió la batalla con sus padres, ellos insistieron que mandarla de vuelta a Japón era lo mejor para sus estudios. No logró poner a su papá de su lado, como casi siempre sucedía. Tuvo una lucha de dos contra uno y perdió. Ahora se encontraba rumbo a su nueva vida, que pese a vivir toda su infancia en ese país, la enviaban a una ciudad distinta a la que creció, a otra ciudad donde no estaban sus amigos. Sus amigos estaban en Odaiba, ella iba a Kioto.

Estaría sola. Sin amigos y sin papás. Ah, pero en el mejor lugar para empezar su vida profesional.

Sus se habían encargado de todo, consiguieron un departamento, para ella sola, cerca de la universidad. Se imaginó que estaba amueblado, con una gran cama para ella sola, un enorme closet en el cual colocar toda la ropa que se trajo de América y toda la que compraría estando ahí, sus papás nunca escatimaban en gastos para ella, luego los convencería de que le compraran un coche, sabía que no había nada que pudiera ganarle a _"estoy sola, sin papás y sin amigos, es lo mínimo que me merezco". _

Sí. Era definitivo, era ella en un piso de puros estudiantes. Nada mal. Ya le estaba gustando más la idea.

Suspiró sonriente mientras empezaba a vislumbrar un gran edificio, ese sin duda tenía que ser su hogar, su nuevo hogar.

―¿Está seguro de que es aquí? ―preguntó dudosa. No le cuadraba: el edificio era grande, pero no era de estudiantes. Era de familias, cómo no notarlo si había mocosos saltando por un lado.

―Sí ―repitió por enésima vez el taxista ―este es el lugar de la dirección ―mostró el papelito que la castaña le había dado al subirse al taxi.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. No se esperaba eso, es decir; vivir en lugar lleno de familias. ¿Sería una confusión de sus papás? ¿O quizá fue la mejor opción para mandarla a vivir? Quizá era el lugar más grande, cómodo y caro. El ideal para ella…

Peor era no tener un techo donde dormir.

Pagó al taxista, hizo maravillas pero logró entrar al edificio con todo y su equipaje. Dio su nombre al encargado y éste de inmediato la llevó hasta donde sería su piso. Amablemente el señor le dio la bienvenida al edificio al son de que le pasaba las llaves de su departamento, ella solo sonrío. Cuando se quedó sola, colocó la llave en la perilla de la puerta, la giró hacia un lado y abrió la puerta…

Y ahogó un grito. No había nada.

Ni una alfombra, ni una mesita, ni una silla. ¡NADA! El departamento estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera había una maldita cortina que tapara las ventanas.

Con miedo dio un paso hacia dentro. Vacilante arrastró todas las maletas junto con ella, cerró la puerta y la magia de vivir sola seguía sin aparecer, no había polvos mágicos que solucionaran su enorme problema. Exploró el departamento; solo había lo indispensable una pequeña estufa y un mini refrigerador, que estaba vacío, como su casa y como ella.

Lo que se suponía que era su habitación, lo que iba a ser, estaba sin color en las paredes y lo que era peor: ¡No tenía cama! ¿Tendría que dormir en el piso? Era la peor pesadilla de todas, si de por si cumplir el sueño de sus padres ya era un horror, ahora, tener que dormir sin un cómodo colchón era lo que le seguía de lo horrible. Era otro nivel.

¿Sus papás no pensaron que llegaría exhausta luego de volar tantas horas? ¿No se les ocurrió que querría tomar una siesta?

Dirigió su mano a la bolsa que le colgaba por un hombro, pero cuando iba a tomar su celular se dijo que no. Era casi medio día, no tenía sentido molestar a sus papás, no tan pronto. Los muebles tenían que llegar más tarde (estaba segura que sus papás habían solucionado ese pequeño detalle. Qué eran los muebles para los Tachikawa).

¿Qué tal si buscaba algo que comer? Sí, tenía que llenar la despensa, porque ahora ella sería la responsable de comprar comida, verificar que siempre haya algo que comer, preparar la comida y hacer la espantosa tarea que va después de comer: lavar los platos donde comió.

¡Ya se sentía peor que el que sea! No había punto de comparación con otras torturas.

* * *

Despertar era un proceso muy difícil, implicaba demasiado _sacrificio._

Claro, era sacrificio siempre y cuando DORMÍAS en un C-O-L-C-H-Ó-N con A-L-M-O-H-A-D-A-S. Ahí sí era difícil despertar para levantarse, pero en cambio, si _duermes_ (entre comillas, porque A ESO no se le puede llamar dormir) en el maldito suelo, es obvio que ibas a despertar con ese dolor de espalda. Le dolía cada una de las vértebras de su espalda, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Y es que al final de todo, nunca llegaron los muebles. Tuvo que improvisar una _cama,_ tiró al suelo las sábanas (que fortuna empacó) y se tuvo que acostar así, como los perros. Durmió en el duro y frío piso. ¡NI EN LAS PIJAMADAS DORMÍA EN EL SUELO!

Se sentó para alzar los brazos y poder estirarse. Y como era de esperarse todo le tronó y su dolor aumentó. Nunca en su vida se había levantado _de la cama _tan rápido. Ya de pie, chilló y pateó con todas sus fuerzas todos los tendidos. Tomó algo de ropa de ropa y se metió al baño, porque sin una cortina que tapara su ventana no podía cambiarse en su habitación.

Del coraje que tenía ni hambre le dio. Salió disparada de su departamento, ya tenía la comida, las botellas de agua y todos los artículos de higiene personal que necesitaba. Ahora tenía que satisfacer sus otras (miles de ellas) necesidades.

Y así fue gastando su dinero: cortinas para su habitación, para la sala y para su baño, no importaba el precio. Si le gustaban, las compraba y punto. Una gran cantidad de dinero se le fue en cosas como: almohadas, cojines y más sabanas (qué combinaran con las cortinas que pensaba poner en su habitación).

―¡¿Entonces yo tengo que averiguar cómo amueblar este departamento?! ―gritó.

Sus padres al fin se acordaban de ella y era para darle malas noticias. No le mandarían muebles y ni para comprarse muebles.

―¡TUVE QUE DORMIR EN EL SUELO, LITERALMENTE! ―gritó nuevamente. Le era imposible calmarse, ¿cómo tranquilizarse si sus padres no mostraban un mínimo de consideración con ella? ―y para el poco dinero que me dieron, no me alcanza para comprarme una cama. Mamá, compré comida, shampoo, crema, jabón para ropa, platos ―enumeró cada una de las cosas que había comprado ―además que no había cortinas en las ventanas ¡Necesito privacidad! Y me falta pagar la inscripción de la escuela, los libros, etc.

―No estoy diciendo eso Mimi ―habló tranquilamente su madre ―solo te estoy diciendo que fue mucho gasto alquilar el departamento, adelantar varios meses de renta, tu boleto de avión y darte la cantidad necesaria para que cubrieras la inscripción de la escuela, los libros, la comida… Solo te pido ―hizo una pausa ―te pedimos que seas paciente y sepas moderarte.

―¡Eso lo dices porque tú no tuviste que dormir en el suelo! ―si sus papás se querían deshacer de ella, la hubieran dado en adopción cuando nació ―¡No tienes idea del dolor de espalda que tengo! ¿Tienen contemplado en su presupuesto los gastos médicos?

Su madre suspiró. ―Es hora de que aprendas de la vida.

―¿Cómo? ¿Durmiendo en el suelo? ¡Yo ni siquiera quería venir a Kioto!

―Era la mejor opción para ti ―conocía su madre y sabía que estaba llorando ―como tus padres buscamos lo mejor para ti.

Y le colgó. ¡Su mamá le colgó y la dejó más desamparada.

Buscó el maletín rosa donde cargaba su laptop, necesitaba canalizar su ira en otra parte, en algo de provecho: las series que podía ver por internet.

Prendió su computadora pero había algo… No había red. ¡ESE DEPARTAMENTO TAMPOCO TENÍA INTERNET! Cómo iba a tener internet si no contaba con ningún medio que ofreciera internet. No tenía ni teléfono ni televisión por paga, ni siquiera una banda ancha.

* * *

Estatus: Sin muebles, sin internet, sin amigos, sin padres y casi, casi sin dinero.

No iba a sobrevivir.

Y como tenía que ahorrar, tuvo que irse caminando a su futura universidad. ¡Caminando con ese sol! Si buscaba lo positivo: gracias a las compras que realizó, su _cama_ era un poco (solo un poco) más cómoda, además ya tenía almohadas. Pero su dolor de espalda no desaparecía y no se le iba a quitar pronto.

Ahora estaba cansada, sudada y con dolor de espalda.

―Lo siento señorita, pero no puede pagar aquí.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―quería llorar. ¿Caminar más cuadras?

―Que tiene que ir a pagar al banco la inscripción ―respondió sarcástica la secretaria. Y después de eso cerró la ventanilla de mala gana.

Claro, como ella estaba sentada y con aire acondicionada, se daba el lujo de maltratar a la pobre estudiante asoleada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Con su peor cara de angustia se dio la vuelta y se recargó en la ventanilla, quería llorar, tirarse al suelo y desaparecer. Llevó una mano a su frente y masajeó su sien, para pensar con más claridad pero con ese calor no iba a pensar en nada.

Necesitaba resignación. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar al banco!

Iba a llorar, en serio.

―¿Mimi? ―escuchó una voz a su lado.

Y la castaña volteó y la esperanza comenzó a brotar con un pequeño rayo de luz.

Tai, Sora y Matt estaban a su lado y la miraban con sorpresa. Como dudando si en verdad era ella. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña, ahora tacharía de su estatus las palabras "sin amigos". Ahí frente a ella estaban sus amigos de la infancia. Lucían frescos, descansados, cómodos y felices.

Apenas asintió cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Era Tai, que le susurró al oído que no la reconocía, que se alegraba de verla. La siguiente en abrazarla fue Sora, que también expresó lo feliz que estaba de verla, lo mucho que había cambiado y claro, el pequeño reclamo de por qué no les avisó que vendría a Japón y él último fue Matt y solo se limitó a sonreír y alzar su rostro levemente. Ese era su saludo de bienvenida y con eso le bastaba.

―Sé que es obvio lo que preguntaré, pero quiero escucharlo ―dijo un sonriente Tai ―¿Estudiarás aquí verdad?

―Sí.

―¡LO SABÍA! ―todos lo sabían ―esto es genial, estaremos juntos de nuevo. Bueno no todos estamos en Kioto, pero estamos todos en Japón.

―¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, ella tenía la respuesta pero no sabía si sus amigos la creerían o no. ―No tuve tiempo, un día mis papás llegaron y me dijeron: encontramos la mejor universidad para que estudies, es en Kioto ―esbozó una amarga sonrisa ―y al otro día ya estaba en un avión. Además de que jamás creí encontrarlos aquí, pensé que estaban en Odaiba, así que lo primero para mí fue instalarme, arreglar todo lo de la universidad y después comunicarme con ustedes, perdón… soy tan mala amiga.

―No te preocupes ―ahora Sora era la que hablaba animada, como arrepentida de haber causado ese sentimiento de culpa en su amiga ―entendemos eso, además es maravilloso encontrarnos y saber que estaremos juntos.

La castaña sonrió animada.

―Y ¿Qué es lo que exactamente estás haciendo aquí? ―ahora era Yamato el que se unía a la charla.

Sora y Tai estaban a su lado, en cambio el rubio mantuvo su distancia y estaba un poco atrás de ellos tres.

―Vine a pagar pero la amable secretaria me dijo que tenía que ir al banco ―suspiró ―no sé ni en qué banco es y cómo llegar, no sé si está lejos o cerca. No quiero ni pensar en lo que tengo que cami…

―¡Eso no es problema, nosotros te llevamos! ―pasó un brazo por su hombro y la estrujó con fuerza ―¿Verdad Matt?

Y Tai había usado esa mirada saltona y amenazante. Yamato sabía que no había escapatoria, tendría que aceptar sí o sí.

El aludido asintió.

―¡Yo adelante! ―exclamó Tai mientras empezaba a correr.

¿Yo adelante? Eso quería decir que venían en auto. Matt tenía auto. Matt la llevaría al banco en su AUTO. Matt la salvó de perderse caminando, de irse caminando al banco.

La castaña no sabía si llorar de la alegría o darle un fuerte abrazo al rubio, por salvarla con su auto. Era como la princesa rescatada por el príncipe en su blanco corcel.

* * *

"_¿Cómo va tu vida en Kioto, Mimi?"_

"_Es cierto, no nos has contado nada"_

Y sus amigas se habían coordinado para bombardearla de mensajes en WhatsApp, se descuidaba dos segundos y resultaba que sus amigas ya habían llenado el grupo de la conversación con miles de mensajes.

Mimi suspiró… no sabía por dónde empezar, pero rápidamente lo descubrió, ya que movió con agilidad sus dedos pulgares para escribir la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

"_Mal… me estoy quedando sin dinero"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera tienes una semana ahí, eso es imposible!"_

Kitty era la primera en reaccionar. La castaña no leyó la siguiente cadena de mensajes, porque se levantó para tomarle foto a lo que era su cama.

Mandó a la conversación una foto que mostraba los tendidos en el suelo, encima una almohada y dos cojines.

"_¿Tienes que dormir en el suelo?"_

"_La casa no tiene ningún mueble, no tengo internet y el poco dinero que me queda me tiene que alcanzar para los libros, es horrible, Ann."_

Sus dos amigas rápidamente la empezaron a compadecer.

"_Hoy tuve que ir caminando a la universidad. CAMINADO, no me puedo dar el lujo de pedir un taxi" _Siguió escribiendo. Recordar los fuertes rayos de sol sobre su blanca piel, le dolía. Caminó seis enormes cuadras, seis. ¡Eso que sus papás habían conseguido un lugar cercano a la universidad!

Hasta el momento Kitty y Ann eran las únicas que habían mostrado compasión por ella, cosa que ni sus padres mostraron.

"_Pero no todo fue tan malo, en la universidad me encontré a tres de mis viejos amigos"_

Y como era de esperarse el bombardeo no se hizo esperar, a este sí la castaña respondió alegremente. Le escribió acerca de cómo el rico caballero había aparecido para salvarla de una larga caminata.

"_Entonces si tiene auto, te conviene. ¿Es el rubio no? ¡Qué más quieres!_

Mimi se puso roja con solo leer el mensaje de Kitty, le había mostrado fotografías de sus amigos cuando vivía en Nueva York, y ella le había puesto especial atención a Yamato…

"_Quedaron de pasar por mí para tomar un café, no pude negarme… espero que uno de ellos lo pague, si no ya me jodí"_

"_El rubio rico lo pagara, él será el príncipe que te salvará de la pobreza"_

* * *

―¡Starbucks porque sabemos que te gusta mucho este lugar! ―exclamó Tai mientras le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

Estúpidas fotos que sube a sus redes sociales. Estúpidas fotos, estúpidas redes sociales, estúpidos filtros de instagram.

Sora fue la primera en pedir, ya que ella se hizo cómo la que pensaba en qué se le antojaba más, luego pidió Tai. Los envidiaba tanto, ninguno de los dos se fijó en el precio, solo pidieron y pagaron.

Suspiró… ella sabía bien lo que quería para qué perdía el tiempo haciéndose tonta.

En la vida podía darse un capricho o quizás dos… se lo merecía luego de tanto sufrimiento, era un insignificante lujo; su frapuccino favorito, tamaño venti.

Sonrió y dijo por favor. El muchacho procesó la orden y ella le pasó su tarjeta.

―Señorita…

Mimi abrió los ojos.

¡La tarjeta fue rechazada! ¡RECHAZADA! ¿Ahora ni para pagarse un café tenía? ¿Qué clase de maleficio satánico era ese? ¿Por qué? Estaba segura de que tenía dinero en la tarjeta.

―Debe de haber un error ―se sentía acalorada, tenía miedo y mucha, mucha vergüenza. Vio que el empleado volvió a pasar la tarjeta y de nuevo la rechazó.

―¿Tiene otra tarjeta? ―preguntó amablemente.

No, no tenía otra. Tampoco tenía dinero en efectivo.

―Yo pago ―y de nuevo apareció su salvador.

Yamato estiraba su brazo y daba su tarjeta, que no fue rechazada, y pagó por ella. Pagó su frapuccino caro…

Le iba a poner un altar, pero no hoy porque tenía mucha vergüenza.

Cuando le dieron su bebida, la tomó y salió corriendo, casi, hasta donde sus dos amigos se sentaron. Quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Para su suerte cuando Matt llegó a la mesa no dijo nada del incidente, solo se dedicó a observarla con discreción unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

Otra vez tenía que ir a la escuela y caminando. Eso era lo peor.

Tenía que cambiar un maldito libro que se equivocaron al darle. La amargada trabajadora de ahí, ignoraba su puesto, se lo dio y ella de tonta no se fijó en los libros que le había dado, se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a su departamento, ese era su castigo por no fijarse, querer salir pronto y confiar en la capacidad de otras personas.

Lo peor de todo es que la cola para conseguir los libros era inmensa y ahora por puras idioteces tenía que volver a pasar por eso. Dios estaba empeñado a hacerla sufrir una vida peor que la de Cenicienta, porque en esas circunstancias ella era más pobre que Cenicienta.

Y ahí iba ella, caminando bajo el sol para llegar a la escuela, para llegar a hacer formarse y esperar no sabe cuánto tiempo.

Tal como lo pensó, la fila para conseguir los libros seguía siendo enorme e interminable; cada vez llegaban más personas y nadie salía de la cola. Suspiró resignada mientras se colocaba al final, solo rogaba porque se dieran prisa para poder terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

Pasaron diez minutos y la gente circulaba lentamente, habían llegado veinte después de ella y habían salido más de siete personas. Así se fueron consumiendo los minutos, primero diez, luego veinte y así hasta llegar a los cuarenta y cinco minutos, solo había tres personas frente a ellas. Dos hombres y una mujer. Los chicos se desocuparon rápido, la mujer era la que estaba prolongando su tortura.

¡Ya llevaba más de una hora formada! Y la estúpida rubia que estaban atendiendo ponía puros peros y se quejaba de todo, aunque envidiaba que ella si hubiese tenido el cuidado de verificar que cada uno de los libros que necesitaría este semestre eran los que le estaban dando.

―Me dieron por equivocación este libro ―mostró con una afable sonrisa. Tenía que mostrarse así, porque luego de los tratos que le dio la bruja que se acababa de ir, se iban a desquitar con ella ―quisiera poder cambiarlo, si usted es tan amable.

La vio con el ceño fruncido, la hizo temblar. ¡Qué aplacara su ira! ¡Que no se desquitara contra ella! Era lo único que pedía.

―Disculpe ―dijo finalmente, luego de observarla detalladamente ―¿Cuál es el que necesita?

Había pasado por una rigurosa inspección, la mujer quería descifrar su grado de hipocresía, pero por suerte su cordialidad salió triunfante.

―Es este ―respondió mientras le pasaba un trozo de papel donde venía el título del libro y el nombre del autor, era mejor dárselo por escrito que pronunciárselo, eliminaba el margen de error.

Solo pedía que sí tuvieran en existencia.

La mujer tecleó el nombre del libro. ―Aún hay ―la miró ―serían 1.229,19 yenes.

Mimi abrió los ojos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenía que pagar diferencia! No se había ocurrido, según ella solo haría un cambio de libro, no le devolverían nada y ni pondría nada. ¿1.229,19 yenes? ¿Le estaban queriendo ver la cara? No, no tenía esa cantidad. El libro que le dieron erróneamente costaba 1.024,32 yenes. No le alcanzaba…

Nuevamente se vio humillada por no tener dinero.

―No creí que tuviera que pagar alguna diferencia ―habló nerviosa mientras se le ocurría algo para excusarse y decirle a la señorita que no se llevaría nada ―así que… bueno, no podré llevarme el libro ―dijo avergonzada.

La mujer bufó fastidiada, tomó el libro que la castaña le regresaba de mala gana y devolvió el dinero. Mimi salió apresurada y sin voltear atrás. Desde que estaba en Japón solo sumaba vergüenzas.

―¡Ey Mimi!

La castaña dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a su pelirroja amiga sentada en una banca y al moreno recostado en esa misma banca.

Sonrió y retrocedió. Siempre se los encontraba cuando le daban malas noticias, ellos la ayudaban a olvidar todo.

―No creí que corrieras tan rápido ―se burló Taichi al momento en que se sentaba ―fuiste como un destello. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Vine por un libro ―respondió, recordó su bochornoso momento y que no cargaba nada ―pero no tenían el que necesitaba, tendré que esperar.

Mentía, mentía. Pero no se atrevía a contar la verdad.

―Nosotros ya nos ocupamos de eso, estamos esperando a Yamato. ¡Parece señorita, tarda horas haciendo no sé qué! El muy idiota solo dijo que lo esperáramos y ya tenemos así veinte minutos. ¡Ya tengo hambre! ―llevó sus manos hasta su barriga, queriendo disminuir el dolor que estaba causando la ausencia de comida ―¿No quieren ir a comer? ¡Vamos!

Él ya sabía que Sora no se negaría, por lo que los dos se giraron hasta Mimi que rápidamente se sintió incómoda. Llevaba el dinero que le regresaron del libro, eso era con todo lo que contaba, sí podía comer algo, lo más barato aunque sea.

―Por mí no hay ningún problema.

* * *

No podía ocultar más su cara en la carta del menú, no sabía si comer o no. El hambre se le quitó al ver los precios. Tai ni tardó en pedir, se notaba que iba a ese restaurante muy a menudo, ya que el mesero le preguntó si iba a pedir lo de siempre.

Era cliente frecuente. Qué envidia, ellos sí tenían para darse esos lujos.

Desde que vio el lugar, por fuera, se dio cuenta que no iba a ser nada barato y cuando entraron sus sospechas se confirmaron: era grande, fino y elegante. Los precios inflados de la carta de menú reconfirmaban toda clase de sospechas.

Esperaban paciente su orden, como no era de ahí era una excusa perfecta para tardarse varios minutos inspeccionando todo. Le preguntó a Tai que había pedido, le respondió y ella se fijó en el precio. Sora ya se había decidido y también se fijó en el precio, los muy malditos no elegían nada económicamente accesible para ella. ¿Con qué cara iba a pedir algo de mucho más bajo precio que sus amigos?

Matt estaba serio, él también meditaba en que pedir, pero estaba segura que no titubeaba por los precios, él no sabía que se le antojaba más.

Ella miraba lo más barato, lo que se ajustaba a su bolsillo. ¿Y si no comía? Encima Tai le recomendaba platillos, todos pasaban su presupuesto.

Sentía la presión encima y el aire se volvió más pesado cuando el camarero se acercó para tomar la orden. Sora y Yamato pidieron, faltaba ella.

La estaban esperando.

Ella no lo aguantaba más, tenía que contarlo más porque sentía que se ahogaba.

―¡TODO ESTÁ CARO! ―estalló ―no tengo tanto dinero, simplemente no me alcanza ―se sentía tan frustrada que escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

―Denos un minuto más ―suplicó amablemente Sora.

El hombre asintió con duda pero luego se fue.

―Mimi ―sentía temor de hablar. Tragó saliva, buscaba las palabras correctas ―¿Estás bien?

La castaña cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y enderezó rápidamente su postura. ―Sí ―musitó ―no tengo hambre, solo es eso.

Mentía y sus amigos lo sabían.

―Puedes confiar en nosotros, cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en decírnoslo ―la dulce mirada del castaño estaba sobre ella, la hizo sentirse feliz ―¡Lo que sea!

Los ojos de Miimi brillaron con emoción. Sentía que las palabras de Tai salían del corazón, la hizo sentir bien. Sora también daba muestra de su amistad también, la miraba con comprensión y transmitía el mismo mensaje que Taichi.

Al girar su vista hacia Yamato. No decía nada y ni la miraba como ellos dos. Él era diferente. ¿Su sonrisa ladeada que significaba? ¿Burla? Y sus ojos, siempre fríos e inexpresivos, ni siquiera podía imaginarse la octava parte de lo que cruzaba por su mente.

―Y si es por la cuenta, no te preocupes. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que pagues tu cuenta si yo te invité? ―habló galante, provocándole una sincera risa ―¡ESO JAMÁS! ―dijo indignado pero en burla.

―Gracias, son los mejores.

―¿Ya sabes que vas a comer entonces? ¡Mesero! ―gritó Tai al tiempo que enviaba una significativa mirada al rubio, que él solo podía entender.

Siempre era así.

* * *

Durante horas y horas, les relató a sus tres amigos.

Que si no tenía colchón, que si no le alcanzó para comprar un libro que necesitaba, que no tenía internet, ni televisión, ni nada.

Que sus papás la tenían abandonada, estaban al pendiente de ella pero a la hora de que ella les pedía dinero, aunque sea un poquito, ellos se negaban y le pedían que fuera comprensiva y que esperara un poco.

Que estaba sola, que verlos ahí fue como un salvavidas. Kioto era el sueño de sus padres no el suyo. Habló de lo doloroso que fue renunciar a sus otras comodidades, muchas de ellas, para encontrarse con lo que era su vida hoy.

Sora la compadeció, la apoyó y le dijo que no dudara en pedirle algo. Ella siempre tan maternal.

Taichi también se portó bien, la comprendió, dijo que no entendía a sus padres y también dio su apoyo incondicionalmente.

El que siempre era distinto era Matt. Estaba ahí, oía todo pero no mostraba ni una sola pizca de ternura o comprensión. Siempre aparte, nunca decía nada.

Y ella buscaba otro apoyo incondicional. Tener tres salvavidas, seis brazos, tres amigos, tres héroes.

―Pienso que deberías hacer algo de provecho ―sonó poco amable. Si Mimi pensaba que él era igual que sus otros dos amigos, se equivocaba completamente. Él no se apiadaba de la gente floja.

Y al parecer ese no fue el comentario que la castaña esperó porque de inmediato frunció el ceño. Tai lo fulminó con la mirada y Sora negó moviendo su cabeza. ¿Qué? ¡Ella quería respuesta, su respuesta! Y esa era. No había más. Él no sentía lástima por los flojos.

El rostro desencajado de Mimi se fue componiendo lentamente. Qué tonta fue al creer que ese rubio la comprendía.

―Matt, deberías ser un poco más amable ―habló Sora ―Mimi está sola, nunca lo había estado. Esto es duro para ella.

―Quejarse no le dará dinero.

―Matt…

―Tampoco hará que un colchón aparezca mágicamente.

¡Claro! ¡Cómo a él no le dolía la espalda! Cómo él tenía todas las comodidades, se sentía con el derecho de burlarse de ella y su miseria.

―Matt…

―Esto no es un cuento de hadas, al vida es dura y se tiene que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que se quiere.

* * *

Siempre era objeto de burlas y críticas de Yamato.

"_Deberías trabajar y así comprarías todo lo que necesitas", "no puede ser que seas tan dependiente", "haz algo por ti"._

Eso y mil frases enfadosas que le decía. Al principio le molestaba, pero con el pase de los días y las semanas se fue acostumbrado a que se burle, constantemente, de ella por ser "floja".

Ella no era floja. Solo era pobre y con gustos caros.

―¡Tanto tiempo en Kioto y aún no me encuentro con el príncipe rico que me mantenga! ―chilló.

Porque a esas alturas Matt ya estaba descartado. Sus amigas norteamericanas al principio, cuando se vio rescatada por él y su auto, lo juzgaron así. Pero tendrían que ver cómo es; el rubio está en contra de todo lo que ella piensa o quiere, hasta ha considerado que él está muy evolucionado para su época y para ella.

Se sentía como Emma y el señor Knightley, quien siempre vio sus defectos y la regañaba por sus malas conductas. Así con Matt, él la regañaba por ser dependiente, por esperar que alguien la salvara, que alguien la sacara de pobre.

Sora sonrió dulcemente, ella ya se imaginaba la nueva discusión de ese día.

El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio pero no dijo nada, no todavía.

―¡MATT ES RICO! ―comentó muy quitado de la pena Tai.

―¿Matt rico? ¿En serio? ―¡Lo sabía! ¡Si era así de criticón era porque estaba en lo más arriba de las clases sociales!

―No soy rico.

―Sí lo eres ―alegó el moreno ―¿Olvidas el fideicomiso de tus abuelos?

―Ese dinero no es mío ―dijo con orgullo.

―Claro que es tuyo, te lo dieron tus abuelos.

―No quiero nada de ellos ―bufó fastidiado, pero convencido de sus ideales ―no he tocado ni un solo centavo de ese dinero para mi beneficio, cuando lo usé fue por caridad.

―¿En serio? ―lo oía y no lo creía. Pero el rubio hablaba tan firme y serio que le creyó, provocó en ella una gran admiración ―¿Por qué no has usado ese dinero?

―No lo necesito, desde los diecisiete me mantengo yo solo ―cada palabra que el rubio decía causaban admiración en la castaña ―y bueno, ese dinero está ahí y solo se usará para caridad.

Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron.

El rubio creyó que al fin sus palabras habían hecho efecto en ella, que había sido un ejemplo.

―Deberías donarme ese dinero.

Era una simple sugerencia.

―¡Solo es para caridad!

―¡Yo soy una obra de caridad! ―chilló sufridamente ―soy pobre ¿Qué más caridad que eso?

―No, no eres pobre. Eres dependiente, mantenida y floja. Pero pobre no.

Mimi arrugó su nariz con molestia.

* * *

Apenas a ella se le ocurría ir al Mall sin dinero.

Qué feo era ver algo lindo, tomarlo y buscar la etiqueta para ver el precio, después analizarlo y regresar lo que le gustó al aparador, porque no le alcanza.

Esa era su vida, la vida de pobre.

Todo estaba caro y todo le gustaba. Estaba segura que si tuviera dinero en su bolsa, nada le gustara y como ahora no tiene ni en que caerse muerta, todo le gusta.

Suspiró y le echó el último vistazo a la mochila que le gustó. Qué tonta fue ella cuando entró a la tienda con esperanza de que encontraría algo para su clase social. Se sentía como Regina George, cuando engorda y la mandan al supermercado porque en ese lugar no tienen ropa para su talla.

Lo mismo con ella solo que en vez de talla, no había algo "cómodo" y dentro de su bolsillo. Se tenía que resignar, ella no era segmento de mercado para el Mall, ella tenía que ir al mercado de pulgas, a cómo iba su vida.

Cuando caminaba de regresó a su casa pasaba por un Walmart. Y aún triste por lo bajo que había caído, entró al lugar.

―Entonces compré esta mochila ―pronunció avergonzada ―en W-A-L-M-A-R-T.

Lo dijo lentamente, como si fuera la peor confesión, un crimen.

Su cara le pareció chistosa y se río.

―¡SORA! ―bufó. Qué mala amiga tenía.

―No tiene de malo, está bonita.

Suspiró, mientras pensaba en otro tema.―¿Y encima sabes qué descubrí?

Su amiga alzó las cejas, esperando la respuesta.

―¡Esta mancha! ―llevó su dedo índice hasta la clavícula. La pelirroja achicó los ojos queriendo encontrar la mancha ―¡Es la marca de mi pobreza! ¡YO LO SÉ! ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?

―Ay Mimi es por el sol, no exageres. Eres tan blanca que es normal.

―¿Y por qué tengo manchas por el sol? ¡Porque soy P-O-B-R-E! ―la castaña volteó su vista hacia otro lado: el rubio que estaba recostado en el sofá.

Matt estaba acostado con un cojín que le cubría el rostro. Parecía que estaba tomando una siesta, pero la única verdad era que cuando empezó a escuchar las quejas y los lamentos de Mimi, prefirió cubrirse la cara. Así se abstenía de decirle algo.

―¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ―señaló Mimi. Sabía que la oía y que comprendía que lo estaba culpando a él ―¡Si me donaras tu dinero!

Cuando terminó de decir eso le quitó el cojín para que la viera.

―No te voy a mantener ―consiguió otro cojín y de inmediato tapó su cara.

* * *

Ya se lo había dicho a sus amigas norteamericanas.

No existía aquel príncipe rico que la sacara de pobre y que cumpliera cada uno de sus caprichos, que se desviviera en ella y por ella. Con todo el tiempo que llevaba en Kioto había ganado la certeza que ese hombre no había nacido o que no estaba ahí.

_"Al menos ya tengo colchón. Ya pude dormir a gusto"_

_"¿En serio?"_

Escribió rápidamente su amiga. La misma que le decía que algún día publicaría un libro con su historia de rica a pobre. De pasar de una cómoda cama a los tendidos en el suelo.

_"No te emociones, es inflable"_

Respondió. A lo mejor exageró, pero sintió ese mensaje de su amiga con pesar, parecía que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como a ella quería, su historia iba perdiendo el dramatismo que buscaba.

_"¿Y el príncipe? _

_"No hay"_

_"¿Qué no el rubio era rico? ¿Qué esperas?_

Mimi mordió su labio inferior, antes de poder escribir una respuesta que dijera todo.

_"Él es diferente, evolucionó rápido. Es todo menos príncipe, además no me va a donar su dinero de ninguna manera"_

Ya había perdido las esperanzas. Mil intentos fallidos era lo único que había ganado con ese hombre.

Matt y ningún otro hombre era el príncipe, el salvador o el héroe. Y si algo había aprendido con tantas burlas, indirectas, regaños, consejos y hasta el ejemplo que le había dado el rubio, era que ella podía ser su única salvación.

Trabajar.

Ganar dinero por ella misma.

Dejar de ser dependiente.

Eso era lo que el mundo esperaba, quizá hasta sus padres planearon eso desde el principio. _'Es hora de que Mimi madure y sepa lo que es ganarse la vida'_

Y tenía lógica.

Sonrío. ¿Qué le diría Matt en esos momentos? ¿Qué al fin sirvió de algo su campaña de _'no te voy a mantener'_?

Porque ya venía siendo hora de dejar de lamentarse, no ganaba nada (ya se lo habían dicho). Si quería una buena vida, ella podía dársela.

Claro. Ahora venía lo difícil: ¿En dónde trabajaría? ¿Conseguiría ese empleo? ¿Soportaría trabajar?

* * *

¡Lo había conseguido!

¡La habían aceptado en el lugar donde pidió trabajo! ¡Se lo tenía que decir a Matt!

A él primero que a nadie. Él era el que había sido más sincero con ella, aunque sus comentarios eran crueles (a su juicio), logró acostumbrarse a ellos. Se sentía hasta rara cuando el rubio no tenía nada que decirle.

Por eso él era al primero que quería impresionar.

¡Momento! ¿Eso no era raro?

Cuando decidió que iba a trabajar, pensó en qué le iba a decir el rubio y ahora que consiguió trabajo, en lo primero que termina pensando es en qué le dirá él. Y si se va más atrás, decidió tomar ese paso por él.

Porque él se mantenía desde los diecisiete, porque a pesar de tener dinero, decidía mantenerse el solo. Él era todo lo contrario a ella y sin duda fue un gran factor, una gran influencia, su impulsor para convertirse en esta nueva Mimi.

¿Desde cuándo le causaba tanta admiración?

Y sin darse cuenta empezó a reír. Ante el travieso pensamiento de que su príncipe azul no vino en el envoltorio tradicional.

* * *

―Te presumo mí ya no tan pobre vida ―puso sobre la mesa la caja de su nuevo iPhone 5s.

El rubio alzó una ceja, mientras alzaba su vista del teléfono nuevo a la cara de la castaña.

Mimi estaba sonriente. ¡Hacerle caso a Matt fue la mejor inversión que hizo! Ahora que trabajaba no sufría en gastos, hasta podía darse sus lujos como ese nuevo teléfono que en verdad no necesitaba.

Parece que fue ayer el día en que llegó y le contó a sus amigos que ya había tocado fondo y se había cansado de esperar a alguien la mantuviera, que a partir de hoy se buscaría un trabajo y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

Claro, sus papás no la habían desamparado del todo. Le seguían enviando para sus gastos y ahora con lo que le pagaban en su trabajo… ¡JA! ¡Cómo no jactarse del rubio que siempre la criticó!

Yamato nunca se tentó el corazón para discriminarla y decirle que era pobre. ¡Hasta se negó en donarle algo de su fortuna! Por eso desde que consiguió el trabajo le presumía que ELLA sola había hecho, que NO era tan dependiente porque SOLA salió, lo encontró y se lo ganó.

―¿Te he dicho lo mejor?

El rubio negó.

―¡Lo compré con lo que YO ―especial énfasis en la palabra "yo" ―gano!

Se lo merecía. Era su premio.

Lo consiguió y ha aguantado. Y así seguiría. Ahora estudiaba y trabajaba.

Iba saliendo de la pobreza, lentamente y por ella sola.

―¿Le decimos? ―susurró Tai al oído del rubio.

Francamente admiraba que soportara eso. Que Mimi restregara sus logros desde que encontró trabajo por ella sola. Y es que eso no era cierto del todo.

Su rubio amigo había tenido mucho que ver en eso. Aunque primero pusiera su orgullo.

―No ―respondió seco.

Primero muerto que dejar que ella supiera que gracias a él consiguió ese trabajo. Iba en contra de sus principios. Prefería soportar, como hasta ahora lo había hecho, que Mimi se diera mérito de todo, presumiera de sus logros, cuando él era el mayor responsable de eso.

Había sido un ejemplo, por así decirlo. No se le hacía justo, pero esa era una decisión de su amigo y debía respetarla.

Pero así de raros eran esos dos.

Burlas, regaños e indirectas.

Era cosa de todos los días.

―¿No qué? ―preguntó Mimi con curiosidad.

―Sigues siendo una mantenida ―río el rubio. Si sus papás no la siguieran apoyando, estaba seguro que hubiese tardado más en conseguir el dinero para poder comprarse un nuevo celular

―Pero así me quieres ―respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Eso es todo amiguitos, es el mimato máaaaas leve que he hecho en mi corta vida. Quizá fue pereza por no querer hacerlo más largo o quizá quise demostrar el poder femenino solamente (?) _

_La aparición de Yamato me costó horrores, se nota porque apareció poco, pero yo quería algo burlesco, frío y un amor por dentro. Luchón y trabajador, que viene desde abajo. Eso sí, con el orgullo en alto como el señor Darcy cuando no quiere que Elizabeth se entere lo que hizo por su familia. Mimi, la reina y señora del fic, me fue tan fácil hacerla. ¡Es casi como yo! ¡Así como mi hermana gemela perdida! La cual inspiró la personalidad de Mimi, y Matt también la inspiró mi amiga Isa y su bullying, me quedé corta lo sé. XD_

_Por favor chicas, menos Cenicientas y más Tianas xD_

_Agradecimientos a Abby, por apoyar este fic de principio a fin. También saluditos para Ale, que tuvo un mal día U_U_

_Por el momento sigan disfrutando el mundial. XDDD_


End file.
